


Mine

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy loves the way Evan reacts to him ~ Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Evan had barely stepped out of the shower when he found himself pinned against the wall. He let out a low hiss as his back connected with the wall, turning his chin upwards to look into the eyes of his love. Randy was watching him closely, before he slowly started to lean in.  
"Mine."  
Evan didn't even have time to reply before Randy's lips were against his, not that he was complaining. He loved it when Randy was like this loved it when he was dominating it made him feel loved and wanted.  
The older man trailed hid hand down the younger's body, until he was slowly stroking him to hardness. He pulled away slightly, his lips ghosting across Evan's as he spoke.  
"I want to fuck you now."  
Evan bit his lip, his eyes not leaving Randy's face as he took a step back. Smirking, he turned around bending over and putting his hands against the wall, slowly shaking his ass at the other man.  
"Good thing I want to be fucked then."  
He peeked over his shoulder and wiggled his ass again, biting his lip again as he watched Randy slide his jeans down, kicking them off before he walked towards his prize.  
He pushed two fingers into Evan's mouth, as he licked the water droplets from his lovers shoulder, groaning slightly as he felt the tongue twirling around them. The high flyer could be the ultimate tease when he wanted to be. With a growl Randy pulled his saliva coated digits out of his mouth and pushed one into Evan slowly, making him whimper with need,  
"Please Daddy...I want you..."  
Randy made soothing noises as he prepped him, wasting no time in adding a second and then a third finger, he wanted to be inside Evan and he wanted to be inside him now. It was obvious from the begging and mews that Evan wanted exactly the same thing.  
Pulling his fingers out he teased the puckered hole for a minute, his other hand, going to the smaller man's hip.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes! Please just fuck me!"  
Evan pushed back, a slutty moan coming from his lips as Randy went with it and pushed into him, both hands now on Evan's hips in bruising holds. The Viper paused for only a second before he set his hard, fast pace. He knew Evan could handle it, knew Evan loved it and that was an important factor. It was the way Evan reacted to him, that made him the best man he had ever had sex with. The way he pushed back against him, begged him to lose control and to take him harder, faster. It was all like music to his ears and Evan never disappointed him.  
He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he listened to Evan, his pace picking up it was almost brutal now, he wanted to reach around and grab the currently untouched cock but he would wait until Evan was begging for him to touch him, begging for him to make him cum, after all, there was nothing better than hearing your lover beg before supper

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
